Sunny Side Up
by Peisis
Summary: In which Zero's annoying childhood friend comes to stir up trouble at Cross Academy and ship her bestie with the local Pureblood President. Main: Kaname/Zero, Nakama: Zero/OC. The fangirls have never been so confused. CRACKISH if you couldn't tell. Rating will go up, much later.
1. Chapter 1

**A. N.** A little information/background on this fic and what possessed me to write it. I was thinking about how as a child Zero used to trust Vampires and believe they were good, so it wouldn't be so farfetched if Zero had a Vampire friend that made him believe that. So I decided to write a fic with just that. I made his friend a pureblood because it is the thing he hated the most in the series and it would help create drama. Thinking about Ichiru's placement was probably the hardest thing but the kinks will be hammered out in the story. I was also debating on whether making his friend a male to be a love interest but I believed my character would have more suited for a girl. Also I do have a weakness for fujoshis in fics and she is on the Kaname/Zero side. This is a Kaname/Zero story but it will have hints of repressed/past Yuuki feelings canon to VK's original storyline, however it is minuscule. It will also have Jealous Kaname because that is my life blood and a shameless OC. Other pairings will most likely be added.

* * *

"Zerorin! It's been a long time." He froze the moment he heard the voice of _that_ woman. He could not believe his ears. How? How the hell could she have found him? She was supposed to be half way around the world in the Caribbean lazing around on some beach, not here in Japan terrorizing his life once more.

"Bally, what brings your foulness here?" The caramel skinned women looked as if she swallowed lemon. "Zero you rude asshole, I thought I told you to call me Jessica?" She continued on, "Last month your fucking brother shows up with a _Hiou_ and the bitch nearly brains me with a coconut and then he had the nerve to point his sword to me!"

Zero looked in disbelief as this woman went on and on about the integrity of his brother and how he treated her so coldly. Weren't they past that stage? Wasn't Ichiru cool with her last time they checked? She was not stopping her rant. "I know Ojiichan and Obaachan raised you both better than that."

"You have no right to talk about my parents you damn pureblood! Weren't you the one going on and on about protecting things and then left out of nowhere? Keep your bullshit." He could not believe her nerve.

She immediately glared, "You better that stop that bitchiness Kiryuu, you did not know my situation and you know better than to talk to me like that."

"All you purebloods are the same, you think you can command us and not give a damn. I am neither your friend nor your slave. Don't talk down to me, _Pureblood_." He started walking in the opposite direction, far away from yet another pureblood bent on controlling his life. Any residual happiness he might have felt from seeing her drained away. He should have known she wouldn't have been any different.

"Wait! No wait, Zero I didn't mean it like that!" Jessica was desperately calling out to him.

* * *

 _Kiryuu Residence 12 Years Ago_

" _Yo brat! What's your name and why are you sulking?" The girl asked the brooding child sitting on the tree. He looked about five and it was unusual for such a young kid to be out without supervision._

" _It doesn't matter, once you meet him you won't care." The silver haired child sighed. As if on cue, an identical child popped out from the house, "Ichiru where are you? Shishou and Kaito are waiting for us. Kaito says he's sorry for-" The child noticed the girl and pulled his brother from her, "What business do have with my brother, Pureblood?"_

" _You have good senses for such a young hunter." She recognized the name of the sullen boy, "You wouldn't happen to be the twins from the Kiryuu clan would you? If you are, that would mean you're Zero, correct?"_

" _And if we are?" Zero asked defiantly. He observed the girl carefully, and noticed her relaxed posture. He pushed Ichiru behind him more. "No need to get so defensive kid, I am just curious." She followed up, "My name is Jessica Bally, I moved in next door."_

 _Ichiru knew that would happen, once the girl met Zero she would not pay any mind to him. It was always like this, everyone loved Zero more. Zero, Zero, Zero! His resentment was starting to nip at him._

" _Woah Ichiru-kun! That's a scary face," Jessica remarked, "You would look a lot better smiling." She had taken notice of his souring attitude. "Tell you what, I've got a pint of ice cream with your name on it, let me go grab it." The sound of a gun clicked._

" _It's best you keep your ice cream, bloodsucker. We don't want any of your treats." Yagari spoke from the door of the house. Even though the girl looked around seven, she was a pureblood and that spelled danger. "Zero, Ichiru, get inside. I'll deal with this beast." The twins walked over to their house and Ichiru pulled at their masters pants, "Sensei I don't think she was going to hurt us." Zero nodded. He sighed, "Just get inside." They both looked back at the still smiling girl and she waved. They walked inside with hesitance._

" _Yagari-san, you do know if you shoot me it could start a war, right?" This girl had balls. "I was just offering them some ice cream." Yagari snorted, "A pureblood offering two hunter kids ice cream, what's next? You wanna have a tea party with me? I know your schemes Bally, stay away from these kids or I will shoot you."_

" _If you know who I am, then you do know I don't drink blood right?" She continued, "You also know I don't even eat meat and I believe in co-existence. Just last week I was with Kaien-jiji talking about his ideas for the school." She wasn't fazed by this hunter. "Anyway, do you know when the Kiryuus will be back from their mission? I live next door now and wanted to invite them for dinner."_

" _As if they would have dinner with a pureblood." He scoffed. This chick was out of her mind. "What are you even doing in Japan?" Last he heard the Ballys were Purebloods of the Caribbean, and were happy in their beach living lifestyles and enjoying the sun. Masochistic vampires, those Ballys._

" _I had a disagreement with those people and heard of Kaein-jiji's dream school and wanted to help make it a reality." She felt uncomfortable with the change of subject. "Please let the Kiryuus know of my dinner invitation, if they do refuse let them know that I am not afraid to let the councils know that they denied a simple request and greatly offended me. I am willing to bring politics into the matter." She gave a huge grin and waltzed back to her house._

 _Yagari sighed and thought of all the ways Cross brought trouble to him and why a seven year old pureblood thought she could order him around. He'll let the Kiryuus know, if only to get the child to back off from the twins._

* * *

" _I'm glad you agreed on having dinner with me." Jessica looked like the cat who caught the canary. She sent a beaming smile to the twins, "Ichiru and Zero, I brought the ice cream I was talking about earlier, it's taro flavoured!" They had all agreed dinner would take place at the Kiryuu household for safety reasons._

" _Well you did threaten to bring politics into this," Kaoru sneered. She did not like being played by the young pureblood at all. Enishi patted his wife's hand and gave her a comforting look. Jessica looked ashamed._

" _I really am sorry about that, but I knew that you would refuse my invitation unless I did that." She paused with a look of despair clouding her eyes, "I would rather not admit this but I have been lonely since I left home and your children have regarded me without fear and hatred. Caution yes, but not fear, and no trace of hatred. It is for that selfish reason that made me want to have dinner with you all."_

" _And what exactly do you expect after this dinner? For you and our children to be friends? You seem to be a level headed child, you should know that vampires and hunters are enemies." Kaoru was exasperated, what did this girl think?_

" _I do know that vampires and hunters are enemies, and I am not naïve. All I ask is that you give me a chance to prove I am worthy of you and your children's friendship. You must have heard about my belief in co-existence and I know you hunt by the associations will and not for pleasure."_

 _The girl had a point but still. "If you are lonely, do you not have anyone else to turn to? I'm sure there's many vampires willing to be your friends. Why our sons?"_

 _Her face was full of sorrow. "Vampires will always bow down and obey me, they see me as royalty and not as an individual. As I've said your sons are smart enough to look with caution but not fear." And no hatred she mentally added._

 _Ichiru's quiet voice piped up, "You keep on talking about having Zero and I as your friends, but have you asked us if we wanted your friendship?" Zero pitched in, "How can we trust you?"_

 _It was time to pull out the big guns. She took a deep breath, "If you think I am a danger to you and your family you have full permission to exterminate me, my intentions are only good and I just need a cure for my loneliness."_

 _Enishi gave his wife a look and she sighed, this was madness. "If Zero and Ichiru agree to this friendship, we will allow it. However one false move and make no mistake, we will crush your heart." Ichiru and Zero seemed to be having a heated conversation with their eyes, and finally they nodded. "If the ice cream is good, then our friendship is good." They both stated rather childishly._

 _Jessica gave them the sunniest smile she had. "Then Kaoru-obaachan can you please pass the salt? Ah! Enishi-ojiisan the ice cream needs to go into the freezer before it melts."_

 _Kaoru felt the biggest headache approaching. Enishi gave his wife a sheepish smile._

 _No doubt the ice cream was delicious._

* * *

" _Kaoru-baachan! I heard Ichiru was sick so I brought leeks and soup and ice cream. Wait! Sick people shouldn't eat ice cream, do I have to take it back? But Ichiru loves ice cream so he can eat it later but what if Enishi-jiichan eats it? I know he loves taro flavor too." Kaoru interrupted the young girl, "Bally-san-"_

" _Jessica! Not Bally-san." "Right. Jessica, Ichiru needs his rest now but if you promise to be quiet you can visit him. Zero went out training with Yagari and will be back soon. I'll heat up the soup while you head upstairs."_

 _Jessica was nervous, she never had a friend who was prone to illness before, what if Ichiru dies? What if she gets too loud and he hates her for damaging his ears? What if she's too quiet and he thinks she hates him? Well there is only one way to find out. She pushed open his door. "Ichiru? How are you feeling? I brought some leeks and canned soup. I wanted to make it fresh but Tanaka-san didn't want me near fire."_

 _Ichiru coughed and looked at her, "Who is Tanaka-san?" He was curious about the purebloods home, "Tanaka-san was sent to watch over me by my family." Her face soured speaking about her family._

" _Why aren't you with your family now?" Kaoru paused at Ichiru's door, she was curious as well to find out about why such a young pureblood would stray from her family._

 _Jessica sensed the elder Kiryuu's presence at the door but answered anyway. "My mother loved my brother more and had no room in her heart for me. She also hates my belief in not hurting any creatures whether it be human, hunter, vampire or animal. My father said nothing in regard to my beliefs but I could tell he was dissatisfied with my behavior. He did love me but not enough to accept me. My brothers had a hand in making me feel unwanted as well, often telling me of my uselessness to the family and it would be better if I hadn't been born."_

 _Kaoru felt pity for the child who had been rejected by her family. She didn't think she would ever allow her children to leave just because of a moral disagreement. She noticed the sound of the front door opening and small footsteps walking up the stairs and approaching the room. Zero looked as if he was about to ask her if Ichiru was okay but she made a shushing gesture._

 _Ichiru, on the other hand felt a sense of comradery with Jessica, he understood what it felt like to be the odd sibling who just didn't live up to their parent's expectation. But he also had one burning question that not only he wanted to know. "Why don't you drink blood or eat meat? Even humans eat animals."_

 _Jessica again sensed the additional Kiryuu at the door but felt they also needed to hear the answer. "I do not drink blood nor do I eat meat, for who am I to decide what gets to live or die. I believe life is precious and should be cherished, no matter what or who the creature is. The only reason I would ever violate my belief is if anyone hurts my precious people." She gave him a grim smile, "You and your family are a part of my precious people now. If anything hurts any of you, I will destroy it." She then called out, "But I'm sure no harm will come around, right Kaoru-obaachan?"_

 _Kaoru came in with the soup with Zero trailing after her, looking as nonplussed as she could. "Jessica, should you be talking about destroying things when you cried for a mouse caught in a trap?" She teased the young girl while Zero was badgering his brother to eat his soup and take his medicine. Oh no, she thought as Jessica insisted it would be better if Zero spoon fed Ichiru, she was warming up to the brat._

* * *

 _Yagari and Zero's guards were highly raised as they patrolled the event, Kaito had refused to do this mission because of the high concentration of vampires and Ichiru had to sit this one out due to illness, with the elder Kiryuus staying home to monitor him. These missions were a pain in the ass to Yagari, who hated babysitting vampires more than anything but his young charge needed the experience._

 _Zero pondered on the pureblood kid that recently leeched herself onto his and Ichiru's lives. Jessica was so formal at this event and it was disturbing to see. Everyone was addressing her as Bally-sama and she looked bored at all the attention and he could see she was dying to walk over to him. She made it clear that she was harmless to him and his family, and even his parents warmed up to her but Yagari-sensei still told him to be cautious of her. 'Every vampire has fangs, no matter how pleasant they may seem.' He often repeated this mantra to his young disciples on missions such as this._

 _Suddenly a hush fell around the room, a strict old man walked to a podium and started speaking. "Thank you all for attending my 1000_ _th_ _birthday celebration this year." Many members of the audience clapped. "This year I have the honor of two purebloods joining me for this special occasion. Thank you Kuran Kaname-sama for accompanying my grandson and I." A brown haired boy, surrounded by a group of kids the around same age nodded at Ichiou. "And a warm welcome and thank you to Bally Jessica-sama who has joined us from the Caribbean branch of vampires." Jessica gave a polite smile to the Council Elder. "Please enjoy the celebrations and once again thank you all for your attendance." The music resumed and the vampires continued mingling._

 _Zero gave a glance to both purebloods and continued observing for any suspicious activity. "Zero, I'm going to speak to Hideaki, keep an eye out for any blood drinking." Yagari headed toward one of the other hunters stationed with them. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed an old woman slipping onto the floor, he rushed over and caught her just in time._

" _Are you alright ma'am?" Even though the woman was a vampire, he couldn't ignore an old lady falling. "Yes sonny, I'm not injured but I do feel a little dizzy. Do you mind walking me over to one of the guest rooms? I think I need to lie down." Zero looked around to inform his Shishou of where he was going but couldn't locate him. It'll just be a second he thought as he took the woman's hand and lead her to a room down the hall. He felt Jessica's eyes following him the further he got._

 _As they entered the room Zero felt the atmosphere change, the old woman didn't seem as helpless as before and a chill swept through him. "You smell so good for a hunter." Her fangs were gleaming and her eyes steadily grew red. "Not many kids are as kind as you are little one, I was lucky I stumbled upon such a pure hearted hunter." She advanced to him, preparing to enjoy her meal._

 _Jessica was immediately suspicious of Higurashi, a normally graceful woman tripping on nothing in front of Zero. After excusing herself from her company she followed the two down the hall only to stumble on the old witch trying to attack Zero. Jessica let out a low growl and rushed at Higurashi claws out and fangs growing._

" _How dare you!" Jessica grabbed the older vampire's throat. "HOW DARE YOU?" She was so enraged, this was her precious person and Higurashi wanted to hurt him. She was shaking the choking woman. "Never touch him again. Drinking blood of the non-willing is not permitted. If I so much as see your face again I will burn everything you hold dear." She let go of the lesser vampire and Higurashi made a break for it._

" _I could have handled that." Zero stated a little shaken up. "I know you could have, but I lost control." She looked calmer than before. "Let's get back to the party before Yagari-san accuses me of murder."_

 _A beat passed. "So burning? Aren't you not allowed near fire?"_

" _Zero you butthole, are you sassing me?" I guess I can see her appeal, Zero thought to himself. "And anyhow, aren't you not allowed near ice cream after what happened with Jiichan?" Or not._

* * *

Why the hell were those memories coming back to him now of all times. He thought he built up his hatred for her and all purebloods alike. She was the one who left, not him.

"Zero please wait!" She yelled still chasing after him. "Let me explain what happened back then. I only want to talk to you. Do you think I would have come back just to lie to you? If you don't like what I have to say you can walk away but please just listen," Jessica pleaded as they reached a clearing on the campus.

"Why should I listen to you? You left right before my parents killed that woman's lover." He gave her a piercing look. "It was suspicious when Tanaka-san said you decided to reconcile with your family and didn't inform anyone of your departure and then not even a week later Tanaka-san disappeared."

"Please believe me when I say this, the Vampire Council set me up. They contacted me about a matter in the Caribbean and said it was urgent, stating that my brother might have gone mad and they needed to capture him. I wrote a letter explaining the situation to your parents and asked Tanaka-san to deliver it but I guess I should have never trusted him." She smiled sadly and continued on, "When I got to the Caribbean, nothing was out of place and when I spoke to my brother he was fine. I contacted the Council again and found out that nothing was wrong with my brother they wanted me out of the country…

* * *

" _Due to the strange closeness you have with the Kiryuu family, we decided it was best that you were out of the country before you do something heinous. We have reason to believe that the Kiryuus will kill Shizuka Hiou's lover and in return Hiou-sama will get revenge on them. If you interfere either you or Hiou-sama will kill one another. We humbly apologize for misinforming you but it was for the greater good. You do understand don't you, Bally-sama?" Jessica slammed down the phone in outrage._

 _She could feel herself losing it and her fangs were biting into her lip. Her eyes glowed red as she let out a scream. Energy blasts flew from her hands as she began her route of destruction._

" _Jessica calm down, it was better that you didn't make a fool out of yourself by going on a rampage and getting killed over there." Her mother snidely remarked. "You have betrayed this family for the last time. Getting cozy with Hunters? For the next ten years you'll be sent off to a prestigious Vampire School in America and you will learn your place. You will never disgrace this family again." She dealt a blow to the back of her daughter's head and ordered their servant to prepare Jessica for her travels._

* * *

"When I woke up I was in an Elite School in America. I tried multiple times to escape but my mother told me you survived the attack and threatened to kill you if I didn't behave. I tricked them into believing I had changed and they let me back home. Not too long after Ichiru and that Hiou woman came and wrecked shit up. I came to back to Japan under the guise of revenge." Her eyes beseech him for forgiveness. "I am sorry things turned out this way Zero but I never wanted to hurt you."

"So if Ichiru didn't attack you, you would have never come back?" He asked bitterly. "I was looking for every opportunity to come back, Ichiru just came at a surprisingly good moment." She gave her best puppy dog eyes, "Do you think you can still cure my loneliness?"

"Are you still not allowed near fire?" He can't believe he is doing this again.

"Zero you butthole!" I guess he was.

* * *

 **A.N.** So it kinda drags on for the first chapter but I promise you'll be getting your yaoi and crack drama the next chapter. I just wanted to clear up some backround information on Jessica and the Kiryuus past. On the topic of the next chapter Jessica gets introduced to the Night Class and begins her shipping spree and the next chapter will probably be posted tomorrow night or the day after. I have kinks to work out and as always constructive criticism is appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.** So, somehow I'm still alive. I know I said I would update last week but my job has been hectic these past few days. Anyhow in this chapter Jessica meets the Night Class and let's just say tempers are high. A little is also revealed about her pureblood power. Finally for those who want to know this takes place right before Shizuka hits up Cross Academy.

* * *

Zero could feel a headache coming with full force, he thought he could handle Cross's antics but it was getting out of hand. The Chairman was already a pain in the ass, but combined with the returned pureblood it seemed like a new wave of suffering was upon him.

"I see you've already reunited with Jessica-chan, Zerorin!" Cross looking pleased as pudding as he pattered around his office for his tea set. "You can help introduce her to the Night Class students during changeover today."

"Wait what? I thought I was gonna be with Zero? Please Kaien-jiji!" She begged the Headmaster, "We just reconciled our bond and you want to separate us again so shortly?" Was she always this whiney? Zero thought as the girl continuously badgered Cross.

"I'm afraid that's not possible Jess, you are a pureblood vampire. You have to be put in the Night Class or the other students will complain. I am sorry, but you and Zero will be separated for now." He paused in his search and looked toward his adoptive son. "That is unless Zero would like to switch over to the night class?"

"Not a chance in hell." Jessica gave Zero the stink eye, "You are a fake hoe Zero!" "Your mouth has gotten filthy since the last time I spoke to you." He shot back. "Yeah well your face is filthy!" Did she get her insults from Aidou? "Wait no I take that back, your face isn't actually filthy but you're still a fake hoe!" He face palmed.

"Now, now Jessica there's no need for such cruel words, your return does call for a celebration. I'll make a big dinner before classes and I'll invite Kaname-kun over! You can also catch up with Yuuki-chan!" He prattled on, "I know this school was a part of your dreams too, so it'll be a super celebration." She had a vivid flashback from Cross' last home cooked meal. "A-a-actually I think I am tired from my long journey. I'll try to rest until class tonight. Maybe we can do dinner over the weekend? And I can catch up with Yuuki during the changeover period you guys have." She looked towards Zero for help.

"Yeah. I'm sure you need your rest, being a nuisance is tiring."

"You are walking me to my room for that comment." Cross perked up. "About your room, the Moon Dorms are still in the process of preparing your room so you'll have to bunk in my home until it is ready. You can stay in Yuuki's or Zero's room for the time being."

"Didn't you have a guest room?" Zero piped in not willing his eccentric friend into his quarters, he remembered venturing into her room once and it was organized chaos. Books all over the place, potted cactuses in every corner, notes for her 'research' strewn about and top it off a freezer full of ice cream next to her bed.

Jessica took notice of his attitude not to share with her and decided to egg him on. "I'd actually prefer to stay in Zero's room, I don't really know your daughter all that well and intrude on her space." Cross nodded his head sagely, "Yes, Yuuki is at that age where she does need her privacy."

"Yuuki has a room in the Sun Dorms, she doesn't even use her room over here." He was not sharing his room damn it. Jessica would snoop around and get ice cream all over his bed.

"Then going by that logic, aren't you the same Zero? You have two rooms, surely you can spare one for your bestest childhood friend." Jessica smirked, knowing she'd won this argument. Zero bowed his head in defeat. "Fine. Do what you wish, but do not make any messes." He turned to Cross, "Just how long will it take those bloodsuckers to finish her room?"

"It should be soon, Kaname-kun will update us on its completion. I do have a uniform for you so you can wear it for tonight's classes." Cross suddenly grinned as he handed her the appropriate garments, "This will give us ample time to have family dinners! I must go grocery shopping to prepare." Both vampires looked a little green. "Kaien-jiji how about I cook all the dinners? I'm sure you'll be very tired after shopping, I'll even ask Yuuki to help me-" Zero was trying to signal that letting Yuuki into the kitchen would NOT be a better choice. "Or Zero can help me," she amended.

"I thought you weren't allowed near fire?" Yet again Zero was given little choice I the manner, however he will comply if only to avoid food poisoning. "That was when I was younger, I am a lot less hot blooded now." They agreed on the dinner plans and her face grew sneaky, "Anyway I do need my beauty rest, so please escort me to _our_ room. I can't wait to test your bed out."

Zero's face colored as they began to head for the Chairman's house, unaware of the eyes that were watching the two. "You've become even more shameless, but do you think you can handle rolling in my sheets?" He sniped back unwilling to be outdone.

"My, my, my Zero, it looks like I'm not the only bold one." Jessica was enjoying this too much.

* * *

"Kyaaa! Idol-senpai marry me!"

"Wild-senpai, you're so cool!"

"Kaname-senpai! Please look at this scarf I made you, it's _cashmere_."

"Get back in line!" Zero said harsher than intended. The Day Class girls were annoying as ever but that wasn't what was bothering the prefect. Zero knew Jessica wasn't causing trouble but still felt worried anyway. The Chairman just informed him that Jessica headed out towards changeover before him and she has yet to arrive. Knowing that her sense of direction is worse than a beaver in a mall doesn't help. While caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice a familiar presence sneaking up on him.

"Kiryuu-kun you seem slightly more irritated than usual, I hope you're resting well." The smooth voice of the Moon Dorm's president washed over him. His ire raised he felt the pureblood enter his personal space. "Kuran-senpai get to class." He was not in the mood to deal with the Night Class's president right now.

"Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki exclaimed walking up to the two, "Zero stop being mean to him! He was just asking how you are."

"Yuuki you look well," Kaname remarked as he took in her appearance and patted her head. "Chairman Cross invited me for a late dinner today, I trust you will be attending?" Yuuki blushed at the attention Kaname was giving her but wished he would stop, she wasn't a kid anymore jeez...

Kaname turned back to Zero and whispered so none of the Day Class girls could hear, "I do hope you get your rest Kiryuu-kun, for Yuuki's sake. It would be a shame if she was put in unnecessary danger due to your incompetence."

"Is that a threat Kuran-senpai?" Zero sneered. Suddenly a voice from a nearby tree piped in, "He'd better hope it isn't, after all this is a school for co-existence." Jessica jumped down from the tree and began walking towards the group with a dark look on her face. The Day Class girls began to fidget, as the vibes coming from this unknown girl felt dangerous.

"Who are you, and how dare you challenge Kaname-sama? Learn your place, ignorant woman." Aidou crowed as the he and Kuran's inner circle neared the group. The disrespect of this girl was grating on Aidou's nerves and he was going to teach her a lesson. The girl ignored him and addressed the President, "Kaname, I sincerely hope you did not mean to threaten Zero. Please understand that he is very precious to me, and if he was put in any _'unnecessary danger_ ' things will burn." The atmosphere became thicker as the two purebloods stared each other down, neither willing to back down.

"Jessica, you're threatening me after you spoke about co-existence? Are you not just canting?" Kaname glared at the female. He vaguely remembered Jessica had an odd attachment to a hunter family but did not think it was the Kiryuus. This will put a hitch in his plan for Yuuki's safety.

"I only threaten you because you have threatened what is mine. It does not matter if I'm a hypocrite, but you are the leader of the Night Class, no? Your actions reflect on how your followers act and react. Judging by the way your blond guard dog is acting, I wonder if Cross made the right decision in putting you in charge." Jessica immensely enjoyed egging the Night Class on, violence wasn't allowed on campus so she'd have to make do with her verbal bullying. It would please her to no end if they lost control, but she knew Kaname was a good leader despite her barbs.

If Aidou was angry before, now he was furious. How dare this woman belittle Kaname-sama's leadership skills? He'll show her just how much of a guard dog he can be. In his rage he forgot where he heard the name Jessica from and failed to sense just what level of Vampire she was. The temperature grew colder as he began to form his ice but was stopped by a sudden backhand.

"Aidou, did I say I needed your defense? There are Day Class students around and you are further proving Jessica's point." Aidou felt a wave of shame wash over him, now his leader was mad and he had embarrassed his leader. The president looked towards Jessica. "I apologize if it seemed as if I were threatening Kiryuu-kun, it was not my intention. I was only looking out for Yuuki's safety. If you have problems with my leadership you can discuss it over dinner tonight." With that the pureblood headed toward classes in a foul mood, his circle following him. He didn't even say goodbye to Yuuki who was watching him with worried eyes.

After Kaname disappeared from sight Yuuki turned to the confused Day Class students to rush them off. They left without a fight and Zero, Jessica, and herself remained.

Zero couldn't believe what just happened. "Jessica! All you purebloods are the same, you were talking about me as if I weren't there. I can damn well defend myself, and I am not your possession." He turned to storm off but the softness in her voice stopped him. "Zero please don't be mad. I just got back to you and it feels like I'm losing you. I used my powers and saw the destruction this girl could cause. I know I shouldn't have but it isn't only you I would lose if I continued to let these Kurans do as they please."

"You looked into the future?" Zero knew Jessica absolutely hated using her powers since she was young because she couldn't bear the responsibility of changing and unchanging the future. She didn't even do it for his parents' death. She must have really not liked Kuran for her to govern her power.

She looked even guiltier, "I did. You are my most precious person, and I felt threatened by Kaname. I won't do it without your permission next time." She compromised not wanting to fully give up her view on Zero's future. She then turned to look at Yuuki, "Kurans spell trouble."

"I'm not quite sure who you are but you didn't have to speak to Kaname-senpai like that. He works very hard to protect the peace in this school and you were harassing him to fight. I'm gonna have to take you to the Chairman." Yuuki said brashly to the girl who was observing her openly.

"Tell me Zero, why do you protect a girl who doesn't stand up for you and takes the side of your rival?" Furthermore is a pureblood which you hate she added mentally, not sure why Yuuki smelt like a human but didn't want to cause anymore friction.

"Hey, I am talking to you!" Yuuki said as she was ignored, much like Aidou. Jessica continued her observations of the female prefect and disliked what she saw. This girl wasn't deserving of Zero's attention, she was flat, annoying, and rubbed her the wrong way. She recalled meeting Yuuki at a younger age and didn't remember feeling such dislike for the girl. "You don't remember me at all do you? We have met when you were a child and even then you were a brash one." She stepped closer to the younger female, "You don't have to take me to Kaien-jiji. I am a new student for the Night Class, if you couldn't tell by the uniform."

"Speaking of, shouldn't you be getting to class? And leave Yuuki alone, she was the one who picked up the pieces when you left." Jessica scoffed but now she felt like a huge dickbag. She judged Yuuki before getting to know her simply because she took some of Zero's attention. "Okay, okay, I'm going…" She then begrudgingly apologized to Yuuki, "Hey, I'm sorry for catching an attitude with you. I get jealous very easily." She gave a smile, "I'll see you at dinner with Kaien-jiji. You too Zerorin." She headed to class, where she knew she was already hated.

"Who was she Zero? And why does she keep calling you her precious person?" Yuuki wanted to know more about the impressionable pureblood making claim in Zero's life. "And why does she say we've met before? I don't think I could forget someone that rude."

"That was my childhood friend Jessica Bally. She was the first and only pureblood I've ever trusted. She wormed her way into my family with her obnoxious behavior." A far away looked crossed his eyes as he remembered his family life. "She has always been abrasive so I don't think you should take offence to her. As for her meeting you, she used to be one of the few people backing his dreams for his school of co-existence, it is very likely you have met."

Yuuki pondered on what Zero said and asked the question burning the most in her mind, "You said she was your childhood friend, but she keeps calling you her precious person and even threatened Kaname-senpai. Tell me something Zero, what is she to you now?"

* * *

"Kaname-sama who was that insolent girl who challenged your authority?" Ruka asked the still steaming pureblood. The rest of the Night Class were quite concerned as well, it was blasphemy for someone to rebel against a pureblood and not be put in their place. The only ones who openly got away with that was Kiryuu and that was due to the close connection he had with the Cross and his daughter.

"That insolent girl is Jessica Bally, a pureblood vampire originating from the Caribbean. She was sent to an elite school in New York by her parents after befriending a hunter family and turning on her parents." Aidou paled at the realization while Ruka looked disgusted. Kain, Shiki, and Rima were stone faced and Ichijou remained his chipper self.

"That woman still shouldn't have spoken to you like that Kaname-sama, you do your best to ensure peace at this school and she snubs you for a filthy Level D. It's sickening." Ruka complained with Aidou nodding vigorously behind her.

"She was protecting what she deemed hers and I did not want the situation to escalate. I am warning you all now, no matter how much you think she disrespects me do not attempt to harm her. She is a fellow pureblood and if she saw fit to retaliate, it would be well in her rights." The pureblood looked specifically towards Aidou and his cousins. "Kain please keep Aidou in line while Jessica resides here. The rest of you be sure to remain civil with her. I doubt Jessica will attack you knowing you're all under my command, but do not take her lightly. There was a reason she was sent away."

Kaname was still miffed about the incident but forced himself to think calmly, it wouldn't do for him to get into an altercation with the female pureblood. He knew Jessica was trying to frustrate him and he won't let her get under his skin. They both had the same goal, just with different ways of achieving it. He will not fault her for trying to protect her precious person when he does the same. Her attitude could be better though.

As Kaname was formulating on how he can use the fellow pureblood to his advantage the notoriously cold economics teacher walked in to begin classes. "Bloodsuckers, we have a new student joining us today and some of you may know her. Her name is Jessica Bally and she is joining us from an elite school in America." He faced the door and called out sarcastically, "You can come in now your highness."

"Such a warm welcome Yagari-niisan, charming as usual." Jessica bit back, her feelings still in a rut.

"Don't call me that you parasite. It's bad enough you're back to harass Zero, but don't act as if we were ever friends." Yagari barely tolerated her when she was a child, now that she's a teen he doesn't think he ever will. She left at a highly suspicious time when Zero would need her the most. He'd heard she went to a boarding school but kept it from Zero to help him realize once a vampire has used you, they disappear.

"You are completely correct, we weren't friends. That doesn't change the fact that Zero still loves me and I'm a part of his life." Jessica felt as if the day couldn't get any more stressful, but she Yagari to know what is happening. "Regardless of what you think my intentions are, I value Zero more than life and I will do everything in my power to shield him from harm again." Yagari knew she was telling the truth, like he did when she was a young girl yet still, "If you disappear again, I will make sure of your death."

The other members of the class looked on as the infamous economics teacher come to an understanding with the new student and wondered how no blood was spilt with all the tension in the room. An unwilling sliver of respect formed for her as they saw the dedication she had for the ex-human, a dedication that reminded them of how Kaname is with Yuuki. Purebloods are known for their possessiveness and it showed massively with these two.

Jessica addressed the class and gave her introduction, "I do apologize for getting off on the wrong foot with some of you, but understand I was threatened and in my position I'm sure you all would have done the same." She met eyes with the other pureblood, "Forgive me Kaname, but you do understand my reasons, right?" He shared a look with her confirming this. She moved her eyes towards Aidou and continued, "I also apologize for calling you a dog, but know your place as well. I'll forgive you for calling me ignorant, only because you yourself was ignorant of my status." Aidou gave a gulp as her look turned frigid. "Please be mindful that I am to be treated with respect and in turn you will have mine. I am a pacifist but I will burn anything that hurts my loved ones."

"And is that half breed one of your loved ones?" A Level C vampires sneered from the back of the room. Before anyone could blink Jessica had the lower rank vampire gasping for breath. "I did inform you that I must to be treated with respect, some of which you seem to lack. Let this be a lesson to those who believe they are above the rules of our society." If it wasn't established before, the hierarchy became clearer to those in the night class. She has shown she can admit her faults and that she will enforce her authority if need be.

"That is enough Bally. Take your seat and open your books to page 309, I need to at least pretend I'm not babysitting a bunch of leeches." Yagari grumbled as he checked on the now passed out bloodsucker.

'It is shaping out to be a taxing night,' Jessica thought. 'I wonder what will happen when I actually have to stay in the Moon Dorms.'

* * *

 **A.N.** It is a shorter chapter with still no yaoi but I promise you it will be coming soon. Jessica will start shipping them when they have dinner which will be next chapter. I know she's annoying now but she gets better. The whole Yuuki-her beef isn't beef but a friendship that will develop with the yaoi.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. So it's been years, but I am alive. Haha but really, I'm sorry about the long ass wait. I have switched jobs and have been trying to organize my life and school has been absolute shit on me. I could go on and on but let me not keep y'all waiting. What to expect in this chapter: Dinner ensues and Jessica makes an insinuation that your boy Zero is expecting triplets, Kaname sees Buddha, Kaien and Yuuki knows it goes down in the DM…

April Fools!

On the real, the chapter goes more like this…

* * *

"Zerooo! I already told you I could handle using the stove by myself!" Jessica was not amused when Zero refused point blank to let her near fire, even if it was for cooking. She swore up and down that she could be near fire without burning down the house. "How do you think I cooked when I was in that horrid boarding school?"

"The attitude you came home with says otherwise. You're too angry to be anywhere near flames." Zero noticed how much of a bad mood she was in when she got back after classes. It looked like her meeting with the rest of the Night Class didn't go well. A dark cloud surrounded her face when she realized that Zero wasn't going to let up.

"So I'm just going to be chopping up vegetables? Don't you think me with a knife would be more dangerous?" He gave her a flat look, not willing to take anymore shit for the day. "I can prepare dinner by myself if you want."

She still wanted to cook with him, it's been so long since they had any real bonding time. "Fine, fine. I'll just do the prep work, no fire."

* * *

"It all looks so good! My Zerorin is such a good cook, and so is Jessica-chan!" Cross exclaimed while he looked at the feast spread out on the table. "Well Zero did most of the cooking. I just did the prep work for today," scratching her head she continued, "Don't worry, next time you'll really get to taste my cooking."

As Jessica and the Headmaster were exchanging small talk Kaname took notice to how the female pureblood was acting. She did not have the snobbish behavior that their kind seem to have imbedded into them at birth. She was so laissez faire about it too, like she didn't have to try to appear non-threatening. He instantly disliked her for how human her mask was.

"I'm definitely looking forward to it then! This could be a weekly occurrence, having dinner with my family! Of course Kaname-kun could join us too." He turned to Kaname, nodding to himself. "Yes, yes, every Friday night we can have a family meal." The Chairman always did have big goals.

"Well Kaien-jiji that all sounds good, but I don't know if Kaname-san would have the time for that…" Jessica pulled a face. Zero had the same expression of dislike and continued, "Surely you don't expect me to cook dinner for you and Kaname like some sort of housewife?"

"You would look good in a wedding dress." Yuuki blurted out without thinking. Zero glared at her so hard, she swore she felt laser beams shoot at her face. Kaname abruptly choked on a piece of tofu, clearly not expecting his precious girl to say something so bold.

Jessica nodded sagely at the other female. "He has good hips too; his curves are better than mine." Jessica then gave Kaname a hard stare as gay thoughts swirled into her brain, "Kaname does look like the devoted husband type. I'm sure he'll keep Zerorin satisfied."

The images of Zero in a white gown hit Kaname like a brick. _Zero walking down the aisle with a shy smile on his face as Kaname gazed at him in adoration. Cross handing him off to Kaname as Yuuki sheds tears of happiness for her two favorite boys. Jessica congratulating them as she performs the ceremony._ He shook his head, that didn't fit Zero at all. Zero would never smile shyly, he would match Kaname's gaze with fire, his eyes burning with defiance every step of the way.

Zero's face was ashen, he didn't even want to think about him and that _leech_ in such a setting. He fully believed that Kaname would get Yuuki and he would fade out of their existence. Jessica might be there with him at the end of the line, but Kaname had a snowballs chance in hell. Even the Day Class President had a better chance of winning his heart than Kaname, and that was saying something. 'Wait, what the hell am I thinking! I don't even like guys.'

Yuuki had a peculiar look on her face as she imagined her older brother figure and her senpai getting married. _'I now pronounce you husbands; you may kiss your man.' Jessica exclaimed as Kaname passionately stuck his tongue down Zero's throat. 'Kuran, wait! Everyone is looking.' Kaname continued his assault on Zero's lips, 'Let them look, they'll see how much I want to ravish you.' 'Oh Kaname please_ – Yuuki snapped out of her daydream, guilty yet intrigued.

Jessica noticed everyone's expression and forced a laugh, "It's just a joke. Kaname would never get my approval for Zerorin." Both Kaname and Zero grilled her.

"Zero doesn't need your approval to be with me." He noticed the looks being shot at him now. "That was also a joke, I would never marry Zero."

"Both of you seem to have extremely shitty humor tonight," Zero was definitely not in the mood for this _odd_ conversation. "So how bout we never speak of that again."

Yuuki laughed unsurely, "Anyway it would be amazing if Kaname-senpai could make the time to have dinner with us every week." She turned to Kaname with bright hopeful eyes. At that point Zero cursed his life, he knew that once Yuuki looked at anyone that way she would get what she wanted.

"I believe I could make time for you Yuuki, you are my precious person." Oddly enough Yuuki didn't blush as she usually did, she just beamed at him. They continued their meals with idle small talk between the females and Cross. Kaname and Zero remained silent still thinking about the bizzare conversation.

* * *

A.N. So I didn't really write that much and it is a boring chapter, I just wanted to push something out to let you guys know that this wasn't abandoned. I reaaaallly wanted there to be more bitchiness between Kaname and Jess, but next time. I am accepting ideas for this story if y'all want to shoot me some, I am def up for it. Also, I have been trying to reply to reviews but I don't think they're sending any advise?


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Are you surprised? Another update so quick, what's going on? I am feeling my writers block lift and surprisingly I have the weekend off, so BAM! I have been given the suggestion to let other relationships develop but I'm gonna do it in a way that I don't think the reviewer intended. I'm a piece of poop, I know. On a note, I found out what the Day Class President's name is, it's Kageyama Kasumi. You'll be seeing that pop up.

* * *

Chapter 4

"What a rip-off I didn't even get to give Kaname-senpai the scarf that I made him." Fangirl A, known as Maa-chan to her friends complained. "Yeah and we didn't even get to see Idol-senpai! That girl has a lot of nerve challenging the Night Class! She spoke to them so rudely, Ruka-san looked ready to rip her head off." Fangirl B, Saa-chan responded.

"Did you guys notice? She was wearing a Night Class uniform; she might be in their classes. She doesn't deserve to be near them! How was she allowed when the Chairman has such strict standards for getting in?" Fangirl C, Naa-chan pointed out. "She does meet the beauty standard though. I will give her that, why does the Night Class seem so unnaturally pretty?" The girls continued their assessment on the foreigner from earlier.

"Nee, nee Shindo-chan! Who do you think that girl was at the change over? She called that ice box Kiryuu her precious person." Harumi looked at her friend who remained silent during the conversation. She knew that Shindo had feelings for the cold prefect but couldn't figure out what she saw in the jerk.

"W-w-well she could have been his childhood friend," Shindo stated timidly not quite sure why she didn't mind the caramel skinned woman. "She is really beautiful, if Zero is her precious person I wouldn't mind it." Besides what hope did an average girl like her have against such a foreign beauty. 'None. Even my name is plain. _Shindo Nadeshiko_ , the most boring girl in Japan.'

"You shouldn't give up hope Shindo-chan!" The fangirl trio hated to see their friend self-doubting herself. Maa-chan gave her a hearty slap on the back, "You can still confess your love! Spring is here, the season of romance, the worst thing he can do is say no." Saa-chan nodded her head vigorously, while Harumi gave her bestie a thumbs up.

Shindo was starting to feel hope thrum in her. So what if the new girl was stating claim over Kiryuu-kun? So what if she was beautiful? Shindo truly cared for Kiryuu-kun, the way he was so gentle but at the same time strong when he caught her. Her feelings were real and they won't be thrown away because an obstacle came in her way!

"Yeah but Kiryuu-kun didn't really deny he wasn't her precious person, did he?" Naa-chan crashed the mood instantly. Shindo visibly deflated.

"Mouuuuu, Naa-chan you idiot!"

* * *

As Zero entered his class he noticed that a plethora of stares were digging into his back. He supposed it was due to the incident that happened at change over the day before, when the female pureblood defended him against Kuran. He can only imagine the questions flowing through the minds of the Day Class females, yet none of were brave to ask him.

Zero took a deep breath, so much had happened in the last 24 hours that he needed time to process. Sure he was happy that his abrasive friend was back into his life but it was so sudden. Jessica coming back into Japan meant so many things. She said she had seen Ichiru and the woman who massacred his parents in the Caribbean of all places, and that they attacked her. If all that Jessica said checked out, then she would have not been able to escape her parents grip without Shizuka's unwelcome visit. Could this be all part of a plot from Shizuka? Why did she want Jessica back in the country?

His mind was racing a mile a minute, yet he couldn't help but feel satisfied that a wrench will be thrown in Kurans plans for him. He knows with Jessica there, Kuran was less likely to try anything funny. The male pureblood always irritated him in the worst way. He had little problem reminding the hunter how much he dislikes him being around Yuuki and their closeness. He couldn't believe his best friend had the nerve to imply them being in any form of relationship. She was the fake hoe, not him.

In his musings, he noticed three girls approaching Yuuki and he hoped they weren't going to pester her instead. He already had enough on his plate and defending Yuuki against the onslaught of girls was sure to raise his ire.

Before he had a chance to glare them into submission Fangirl A had to open her mouth, "Yo Cross! Who was the girl who challenged Kuran-senpai and claimed Kiryuu?" What. The. Hell. No one claimed him, he was his own person damn it.

"Yeah! Is she in the Night Class? And why is she so close to Kiryuu?"

"Is she in an illicit love affair with him?" Fangirl C was probably his most disliked fangirl.

"Is it true that she's just trying to make Kaname-senpai jealous? It won't work! Everyone knows Kaname-senpai loves me." "Yeah right Maa-chan, he loves me." "He loves you as much as Zero loves Kageyama." "I thought Kiryuu loved the girl?" What is going on with these fangirls? Did they have nothing better to do than gossip?

"She only challenged Kaname-senpai because she was jealous of him marrying Zero!" Yuuki yelled fed up of the constant badgering. 'Yuuki what the fuck?' Zero thought seeing his fellow prefect losing it.

"Oi, oi, how would Cross-san know about some girl? Get back to your seats! Sensei is about to walk in." The Class President exclaimed trying to get the students back in order. At that point Zero could kiss him, he didn't need Yuuki blurting out anymore of her weird thoughts. All eyes swiveled back onto Zero as he realized he voiced his thought out loud. A new round of chatter filtered through the classroom as a new ship was born into Yuuki's brain.

* * *

During changeover not a sound could be heard as the Night Class began walking from their dorms to the school building. The Day Class fangirls were all looking to see the new girl interact with Zero. They were all interested in the history he and the foreigner shared and Yuuki hadn't said anything else on their relationship.

They held their breaths as they saw her walking from the direction of Cross's house to Kiryuu's stern form. Nothing could be heard from their soft conversation but Kiryuu's expression was gradually warming up, and it shocked each one of them. They slowly began to forget the couple as their favorite Idols appeared walking to the school buildings. The sight Kaname's inner circle raised a chatter as the girls tried to vie for their affection.

"You caused a lot of trouble from yesterday Jessica." Zero stated as he recalled all the questioning Yuuki endured during classes. "Yuuki had to suffer through the questioning because the girls were too afraid to ask me." Yuuki nodded her head in agreement. It was strangely silent for a changeover and she could catch the tail ends of what they were saying.

Jessica looked guilty as she scratched her head, "I'm sorry Zerorin, but Kaname was at fault too." She was not going to take the full blame and Kaname did threaten her precious person. "It's fine, not like I expected anything better from two spoiled purebloods." She cringed, she deserved that. "Zero, I said I was sorry! Do you want ice cream to make it better? I set up a freezer in our room and I have buckets of lavender flavor stocked up."

"You put a _freezer_ in my room?" Zero was in disbelief, he knew she would do some shit like this. "Zero it's _Lavender_ _flavor,_ you love lavender flavor." She continued, "Besides I'll remove it when I switch rooms." Well it was his favorite flavor, "You should have still asked."

Jessica looked thoughtful, "Did you ask for me to be this beautiful?"

"No, wait _what?_ " What was she going on about now?

"Exactly, good things happen for a reason and sometimes they don't need permission to happen." Zero looked at her incredulously. "Really, Jessica?"

"Zero, just roll with it." Yuuki said amused at how fast Jessica shifted the conversation.

"Yeah roll with it, just like how you wanna roll in Kageyama's sheets." The female pureblood almost forgot the juicy piece of gossip that she overheard from the day walkers.

"Where the hell did you hear that from?" Damn purebloods and their all-knowing tendencies. "You gossip more than housewives!"

"Are you sure you wanna bring up the wife topic again Zero?" Jessica was having a ball; it was just too easy to tease Zero.

He blanched, "I hate you so much." He refused to even think of that conversation.

"If you hate me, does that mean you love Kageyama?" She mercilessly continued.

Zero decided to have some fun of his own, Jessica wasn't the only one who could bait a person. "Enough talking about my love life, let's talk about yours. Do you still have your old man fetish? I see you've dumped Tanaka-san."

It was Jessica's turn to blanch, "Zero you bitch! I told you I had a crush on him with utmost confidence." She didn't take it personal, they both knew each other's limits and when to stop.

"And don't think I haven't seen you eying up the Headmaster and Yagari-shishou." Jessica burst out in laughter, "Zerorin, I was looking at them for the _yaoi,_ not because I liked them."

Yuuki perked up as Zero became confused. "What's yaoi?" Yuuki and Jessica shared a glance and ignored the question.

"Anyway Zero, the Night Class is approaching. We should move to our posts." Yuuki looked at Jessica, "You should join them and get to class." She beckoned the girl closer and whispered to her, "We will speak later about the Kageyama situation." Jessica winked but didn't move closer to the Night Class, instead she joined on Zero's side of the barricade to observe her fellow students.

* * *

 **A.N**. Short again but what can you do. I just wanted to get another chapter in for the weekend. It wasn't really with main characters but minor characters from VK. Also your girl Yuuki is going to be shipping things left and right and will soon have an alliance with an unholy trio. Kageyama and Shindo are legit characters but Fangirls A, B, and C have made up names because no one else in the Day Class are named. Finally, you guessed it! Zero will be shipped with Tom, Dick, and Harry. Next chapter will continue the changeover scene where Zero and Jessica will interact with the Night Class more and we will get more interaction from Kaname's inner circle.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.** Hey guys, I been goin through some shit but I'm trying, yeah? Your reviews mean the world to me and sorry bout the lateness.

* * *

Kageyama looked over his shoulder once again. Ever since Kiryuu-kun said he wanted to kiss him or whatever, he's been feeling eyes glaring into his back, but when he turns around nobody's there. 'It's strange how that new girl came and claimed Kiryuu-kun just like that. I wish Ruka-sama would do that for me.' As he continued his internal gushing, a thought popped into mind and with that he headed to the nearest florist.

* * *

 _ **Changeover**_

"Now this is gold, Zerorin. 1000% pure gold," Jessica said looking at the Day Class President, who was lugging around a giant bouquet of lilac roses. "Did you enchant him this much? With just the promise of a kiss? My, my, you _Don Juan_."

Zero just glared from his post. Jessica continued, "I'm no expert in flowers, but lavender roses mean love at first sight doesn't it?" He glared harder and Jessica meets his gaze and smirks. "They even match your eyes," she finishes, batting her own lashes playfully. Not getting the reaction she wanted, Jessica walks over to Yuuki's post.

Unfortunately for Zero, Jessica wasn't the only one to draw such a conclusion. The Day Class fangirls were volleying their stares between him and Kageyama, all waiting for a BL scene that probably won't happen. Whispers about how Zero really has become popular, and how poor Shindo-chan has more competition fill the courtyard. As Zero was starting to get fed up, the gates for the Night Class Dorms opened up and Kageyama started marching to the front of the barricades.

"KYAAAAAHHHHHHH! IT'S REALLY HAPPENING! KAGEYAMA IS GOING TO CONFESS TO KIRYUU-KUN!" Shouted the notorious Fangirl A, Maa-chan. Another shrill cry broke out, "KAGEZE FOR LIFE!" That must have been Fangirl B, Saa-chan. "Ehhhhh? In your dreams Saa-chan, that new transfer student already claimed Kiryuu-kun yesterday." Fangirl C, Naa-chan must have been the lone Het shipper on deck. "KANZE IS SOOO MUCH BETTER THOUGH!" Their argument continued, yet no one seemed to remember Kageyama's giant crush on Ruka, not even Ruka herself.

"Do you really think that human will confess to Kiryuu?" Aidou, nosy as ever continued, "I doubt he has the guts." Kain looked to his cousin and sighed, not wanting to get involved.

"If he does, I can't wait to see what that horrid wench will due to him," Ruka sneered. "Oh yes, maybe she'll get kicked out and we won't have to deal with her highness anymore." Aidou really didn't forgive her for her earlier slight, "And Kaname-sama won't have to put up with her disrespect anymore."

When Kageyama got closer to the front of the barricades, he notices his beloved Ruka-sama talking to that 'Idol-senpai,' and they both seem to be in agreement. Looking at them, he realized that Aidou was the only one who actually gets Ruka to talk. Well the only one he actually witnesses. The longer he observes them, the more he feels that giving confessing to Ruka would be a waste of time. He made up his mind and began to turn around but he felt a hand push him, "Don't give up Kageyama-kun! Your love is just as valid as that Night Class woman's, Kiryuu-kun deserves to hear your feelings!"

'Eh? Why would Kiryuu-kun want to hear about my love for Ruka-sama? Wait… didn't that new girl from the night class declare her feelings for him? Maybe I should give Kiryuu-kun these roses to help him along.' Lost in his thoughts, he didn't feel the final push which sent him sprawling to where Zero was posted at the front of the gate.

"Kiryuu-kun! Here, take these!" Kageyama shoves the bouquet into the stunned prefect's arms and tries to run away. Try being the keyword. As soon as he about-faces, the swarm of fangirls rush to get a closer look of Kiryuu's reaction, which only pushes him closer to Kiryuu. So close, in fact, that now he's nose to nose with the prefect.

"Yuuki-chan, Yuuki-chan, are you seeing this?" The look on Yuuki's face is priceless, "Yeah… I didn't know Zero could make a face like that." Disbelief poured into her words, "I didn't think it was actually going to be a confession. I didn't think today was going to end like this." Jessica nodded dumbfounded. "I really was just teasing him earlier, our boy Zerorin is actually a Casanova."

'If Zero marries Kageyama, I'd still be the maid of honor.' Yuuki's mind was racing a mile a minute. 'But Kaname-senpai would be so heartbroken… Where is Kaname-senpai anyway?' She began pacing around the barricades, completely blowing off her and Jessica's conversation. So lost in her pacing she didn't notice bumping into someone until it was too late.

* * *

Kaname was having a bad week. A pureblood suddenly was thrust into his life, staking claim on his knight and forcing him to reassess his plans. The icing on the cake was that the service hired to clean out one of the spare rooms cancelled and did not inform anyone until last minute. He did not trust the female pureblood alone with Cross and hoped he could have her in the Moon dorms by tonight. He knocked the door for Cross' office and entered.

"Chairman, it seems that restoring a room for Bally-san will take a little longer than expected, the service called and cancelled." Cross sipped his tea thoughtfully, "Don't worry about it Kaname-kun, she's already gotten settled into Zero's old room. So it shouldn't be a problem for one more night, she has actually been helpful with getting Zero to come for dinner." He glanced at his watch, "Let's not keep you any longer, shall we? Class is starting soon."

The Chairman escorted the young pureblood out of his office and into the courtyard, where they both came across a rather shocking sight.

Time seemed to move in super speed and then freeze for Zero, one minute he was ignoring Jess, the next he got flowers from Kageyama, and now he's pinned under said boy with their lips interlocking with the sudden fall. His first actual _real_ kiss, stolen by this glasses wearing, flower giving, _soft_ lipped boy. All in all, he blames Yuuki for opening her big mouth in class this morning, JesSUCKa for her relentless teasing, Yuuki again for her clumsy self bumping into Kageyama, in turn starting this fall into madness, and finally Kuran, cause you know? _Purebloods._

All was silent for all of three seconds, and then a CLICK resonated through the courtyard.

"Chairman, did you just-" Cross nodded sagely, "Yes, yes I did. Zerorin is on his way to becoming an honest man, I must document this." If the Chairman's inappropriate reaction didn't startle everyone out of their daze, Kageyama scrambling off into the Sun Dorms while hastily muttering apologies sure did. Sensing all hell about to break loose Cross continued, "Classes are starting soon and so is curfew for the Day Class students, I expect you to be where you need to be within five minutes, have a good night everyone."

As everyone dispersed he heard a faint, "I _told_ you, KageZe is canon."

* * *

 **A.N.** Any ideas what I should do for the next chapter? I'm kinda dry now and need some juice. Depending on the feedback, I might update tomorrow cause I actually feel like I can write.


	6. Chapter 6

"Zero! I'm so sorry man," This bitch was not sorry at all. "But was it good though?"

"I'll believe you're sorry when I'm dead, Jess. Also that's none of your business." He did not believe that bitch was sorry at all, and continued his pace down the corridor. It was her fault for teasing him about the stupid bouquet, which he still clutched tightly in his hands.

"Bro, please don't do this to me," She continues to follow him, "I miss the old us, we used to just eat ice cream and bother Yagari-nii, none of this keeping secrets."

"The old us is dead-" She quickly cut him off, "Does that mean you believe me?" He gave her a blank stare.

"Dude, really?"

She bulldozed on, "Furthermore, was that really your first kiss?" She was so sure Ichiru would have stolen that, given how attached the two siblings were, and this is Vampire Knight, so you know incest is an option.

"Jess, no breaking the fourth wall." A beat passed, "And shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you be telling me about your elicit love affair with Kageyama-kaichou?" Okay, enough was enough, childhood friend or not. "Jessica you need to get to class before I-"

"Before you what? Kiss Kageyama again? Or maybe Kana-" The sound of a throat clearing interrupted that chain of thought. Both turned to see said person glaring at them unimpressed. Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

Kaname fixed his stare onto the female pureblood, "If you're quite finished giving Kiryuu-kun a hard time, the Chairman would like to speak with you. As for you Kiryuu-kun, I'd like a word."

"Sure thing, Kaname-san." She looked at Zero, eyes promising further torment for her childhood friend, "We'll finish this later."

* * *

As Jess walked down the hall towards the Chairman's office, her sensitive hearing was picking up some rather interesting sounds, sounds that had no place being in a school.

"Yagari-kun…*grunts* loosen up your… it's too tight…" She is not hearing what she thinks, nope, nah-ah, no way.

"Stop rubbing so hard…" Is this really, really happening? Granted it is nighttime, and sure most people prefer to bump uglies real late at night, but classes are still in session.

She inches closer to the door and raises her hand to knock. Her shamelessness knows no bounds, intruding on whatever that is will not faze her too much, and think of all the gossip she can give Yuuki-chan.

She bites the bullet and knocks, "Chairman you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes Jess, please come in," Well then. Are the Chairman and Yagari-sensei exhibitionists? Are they really gonna invite her in like it was nothing? Yeah, she was a yaoi fan but isn't this too much? Too many thoughts were going through her head as she prepared herself for what she was about to see-

It was just a shoulder massage. Cross was just giving Yagari a shoulder massage. Jess released a breath she didn't know she was holding, "So what's up Jiji?" Maybe she wasn't ready for KaienXYagari just yet.

"There's a bit of bad news," The Chairman looked up from Yagari who was surprisingly docile, considering she was now in the room. "The cleaning service cancelled and your room in the Moon Dorm will not be ready until tomorrow, so you'll have to spend another night in Zero's room."

"Oh that's not a problem Jiji; maybe I can get Zero to make us dinner again." It would be nice if they could have another dinner before Friday, when she moves to the Moon Dorms, she doubts Zero will come and share their meals. Her face abruptly soured when she heard the Chairman's next words.

"Oh that sounds great! Invite Kaname-kun when you get back to class, okay?" He practically sung, and turned to Yagari, "You should come too Yagari-kun."

"I'd rather not, old man." Sensing the upcoming whining from the Chairman, she took her cue to leave.

* * *

After Jessica walked away, the pureblood stepped closer to the ex-human and proceeded to stick his foot in his mouth. "Kiryuu-kun, I do not wish to presume your relationship with that _Day Class_ boy," he indicates towards the flowers in Kiryuu's grip, "But he is a distraction you cannot afford to have right now."

Zero's expression dropped, "Excuse me?" Zero was honestly confused, "I really don't know what you're on about Kuran-senpai, but my _relationships_ are none of your concern."

Kaname's face tightened with anger as he stepped closer to the ex-human almost boxing him in against the corridor, "You see Kiryuu-kun, that's where you are wrong. Your relationships are my concern when it comes protecting Yuuki."

With the Jessica around, he did not need his knight to be preoccupied with anyone else, especially not some nerdy human who probably wouldn't be able to provide for Zero. The nerve of that insolent being making a move on his knight, let alone kissing him. Zero should be focusing on him- er, Yuuki, not entertaining that foolish human. "Turn down his confession Kiryuu-kun, I will not tell you again." With that the Pureblood took his leave, not giving the Hunter a chance to reply.

* * *

Omake

"Neee Naa-chan, Saa-chan, do you think we'll actually be able to see any of the Night Class? After seeing KageZe kiss, I kinda just want to go back to the dorms and write fanfiction." Maa-chan asked her fellow fangirls as they crept down the hall.

"I'm telling you guys, I think Kiryuu and the new girl belong together! Don't you remember she said he was her precious person? I just hope Kageyama and Shindo-chan's feelings aren't hurt too badly." Naa-chan, reasoning her ship as the lone het on deck.

"Yeah, but did you see how red Kiryuu was

"Guys quiet! I think I hear Kaname-senpai's voice." The girls peered around the corner, only to see the Night Class leader invading the Prefects space. Straining to hear, they caught the tail end of the two's conversation.

"Turn down his confession Kiryuu-kun, I will not tell you again." Saa-chan and Maa-chan turned to each other and squealed in unison as Naa-chan looked in disbelief.

* * *

A.N. Hey guys, its been forever and a half but as always I'm trying. Suuuuuper short update but I needed to get something out there. As always your reviews mean the the world to me. I'll try to have more jealous Kaname the next time I update.


End file.
